


Waking Up to Derek

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [3]
Category: Chappie (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek experiment, Derek's human, First created, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t think this would happen. Why did his heart speed up?” the first man voiced. He was speaking to himself, like he was trying to figure something out.</p><p>“Obviously he’s spooked because he woke up with everyone staring at ‘im. Hell, I’d freak out if that was the first thing I saw in the morning,” the accented guy holding him said, sounding a little irritated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up to Derek

His mind. It was like he just woke up, from a long coma-like sleep. What happened? Why did he feel so empty? So stiff? So... emotionless?

“Come on... wake up,” he faintly heard the deepish voice from his right. He ‘was’ awake. What was he talking about?

“Open your eyes,” his eyes? He twitched, clenching his hand lightly and heard a few gasps. Why gasps? What did they see? “Your eyes,” he said again. Why his eyes? It confused him. Why was he so focused on them? “You can do it,” he could do it? Of course he could.

His brow twitched slightly before he stirred his lids apart and stared up at the bright white ceiling, hearing more gasps. Why?

“You did it,” the voice sounded happy, excited... why? All he did was a normal human response. Why did he have so many questions after waking up?

“This is amazing,” a womans voice. What was amazing? What did they see? “Can he perform like a human?” what? What was she talking about? Him? He ‘was’ human.

“Why not test that now?” the man’s voice from before. Test? Human? They couldn’t be talking about him. He’s human, there’s no need for tests. “Hey,” the voice said softly and the person the voice belonged to hovered over him, staring into his eyes. “Can you sit up?” they... they were talking about him. But he was human, he was sure of that. “You can do it,” he smiled. He knew he could, he was human.

He blinked once and gradually started to push away from what he was lying on, using his hands and arms as stability, like a normal human. He was human. He was eventually sitting up and staring ahead, his hands still firmly placed behind him, keeping him from dropping back. He slowly started to glance around and the man came into view again, standing next to him with a grin on his face.

“Swing your legs over the edge,” he ordered softly, gesturing to his limbs. He knew what to do, he didn’t need to be told. He knitted his brow at the person and stared at him as he did just that. He glanced down at the marbled floor as he gradually hung his legs over the edge and slowly pushed himself over and onto his booted feet.

As soon as he glanced up he felt his heartrate skyrocket. He was being intently stared at by a large group of humans, all of them watching him with awe and shock written all over their faces. Why? Why were they staring at him? He was human. He was normal. Why? Why?!

He started to shift of his feet, away from the group, or at least trying. It was like his legs weren’t responding right. The felt slightly numb and stiff, like they hadn’t been used in a while. His heart skipped when he felt like he was about to drop, gradually tilting over.

“Whoa whoa!” another man’s voice, deeper, more accented, Australian maybe? He felt hands grab him, firmly keeping him in place. His heart was still beating fast, overly fast than it should. “I gotcha,” the voice said. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t respond. He was too overwhelmed. What was wrong with him? Why was everyone staring at him? Why was he being tested? So many ‘why’s’ with lack of answers.

“I didn’t think this would happen. Why did his heart speed up?” the first man voiced, checking over the screen connected to the bed. He was speaking to himself, like he was trying to figure something out.

“Obviously he’s spooked because he woke up with everyone staring at ‘im. Hell, I’d freak out if that was the first thing I saw in the morning,” the accented guy holding him said, sounding a little irritated. That’s why he ‘freaked out’. He woke up with eyes focused completely on him.

“Yes, my apologies. I didn’t think of that,” he sounded a little guilty, like he was sorry for what happened. “Well, let’s start again,” he forced the happy attitude. “My name is Deon,” he was talking to him, focused on him. He was introducing himself. Deon, his name. “Can you say Deon?” he asked slower.

The guy who was still holding him sighed, or more like huffed at the man. He turned and glanced up a little at the slightly taller man, he was staring at the other man with a disapproving expression, but he didn’t say anything. He then turned to look at him, his eyes slightly softer hazel brown. What was ‘his’ eye colour? He didn’t know.

“He seems rather fixed on Mr Moore,” the womans voice stated. Moore? Was that the name of the man still holding him in place?

“Maybe he’s found safety in him,” one of the others in the room suggested. He didn’t know who.

“Safety?” the man holding him asked, his brows knitted with his eyes still on him. “Why would you feel safe with me?” he was talking to him directly, asking him a question. He did feel a little secure with him, like he was sheltered or he felt a little protected. Should he answer? He should, but... He just nods. He asked a question that should’ve had a sentence as a reply, but he, he didn’t know what to say. “Just yes? You feel safe?” the man, Moore, asked him and he nodded again. “Can he talk?” the question was directed at the other man, Deon.

“Well, yes. He should be able to. The body and internals are in perfect functioning condition. It just seems like he doesn’t know how to or just doesn’t want to,” He knew how to talk, he just...didn’t feel the need to answer anyone.

“I leave him in your hands Dr Wilson, Mr Moore. We’re returning to our duties,” the woman stated and started to walk away, everyone else following behind her except for the two men. The one holding him looked like he was about to argue, but he just glanced down at him and sighed deeply.

“So, what now?” the man asked, glancing away from him to the other man. He looked down at Moore’s green camo shirt, staring at its logo as the two just talked, coming out with suggestions for what to do next, though most of it was coming from Deon and Moore was just saying yes or no to the ideas.

He glanced back up and stared at the side of his face, watching the jaw muscles clench and move when he spoke.

“How ‘bout we start with something simple,” Moore said firmly, like the other had come out with things that would probably overwhelm him. “Like givin’ him a name and make him repeat it,” that was simple. He could do that, but... didn’t he have a name? If he did, he couldn’t remember it.

“I was just going to call him 001 because he’s the first this has been tested on,” 001? Test? So, he was a test subject? He’d been tested on and that’s why everyone had been staring at him and gasping when he woke up. He was a mark-1 of something.

“He needs a name, not just a shitty number,” it sounded like he was protecting him.

“Alright fine. What should we call him? Since you’re the sudden expert now,” at that the man stared down at him, watching him, his eyes scanned him like he was trying to find a name that would suit him. Was that what he was doing? He tilted his head a few times, narrowing his eyes and then opening them again. He was thinking hard by the looks of it.

“Hale,” he said slowly. “Derek Hale,” it sounded... it didn’t sound bad at all. He liked it. Derek Hale. “You like it?”

He faintly smiled and nodded. “Derek Hale,” he repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Was A little bored. Made this within a few minutes.


End file.
